


Mocha Dippin'cest

by w32cch



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Light) Watersports, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Trans Character, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w32cch/pseuds/w32cch
Summary: In an ethnically mixed family, a young half-asian man's black stepmother has some important news for him, and wishes to suggest a potential new role in their expanding family. Just what's the backstory of his mothers' odd relationship and how far is he willing to go?And who'll be chasing after who once all is said and done?





	Mocha Dippin'cest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is going to be a new work that's... honestly mostly smut. Yup, that's right. 
> 
> The central relationship initially is an ebony transsexual stepmother and a half-white, half-asian stepson. However, things may proceed to actual, blood-related incest (of a different sort) if I get there at some point.
> 
> Prepare for plenty of anal play and oral play, and mild amounts of lactation and watersports. You have been warned.

Iseul woke up.

 

It was really late into the night, apparently now the date was a day after his 18th birthday. He remembered yesterday vividly, only because he drank far less than his pals at the party.

 

Iseul was a young man, of mixed ethnicity. Technically he was second generation half-asian. His mother was a half-Japanese, half-caucasian woman by the name of Katsumi. His father, Jihoon Yang, was half-Korean, half-caucasian, and the duo passed their traits onto their children. Iseul lost his father when he was eleven years old in an accident caused by his mother, who has since remarried.

He stood at five feet and about nine and a half inch of height, a trait his sister shared, and had black hair and green eyes, the latter of which was also shared by his sister. He was considered mildly attractive by some, but never actually got popular with the ladies at any significant level, which was part of the reason that after the break-up of an incredibly short relationship he had, his slightly older 'pals' on his 18th birthday decided to rent him a hotel room and hire him an escort.

 

Then they got drunk and accidentally ratted that out to his family.

 

Of couese, he was met with furious disapproval. His mother and her spouse protested vehemently and seemed to want to punish him somehow. His sister Roxanne was the only one who believed he didn't have anything to do with that set-up 

 

They got rid of the escort deal but there was no way to cancel the hotel reservation anymore, leading to his family to tell him he should stay out at that hotel for tonight.

 

As a warning, apparently. For relative innocence..

 

Still, he was in no position to argue, so he did. He stayed behind and eventually went to sleep, only to wake up a little after midnight.

 

The way the hotel room was set up, it felt more like a small apartment. In his grogginess, Iseul didn't notice the lights in his bathroom were somehow on, and when he opened the door, hand on the light switch ready to turn it off while thinking he was turning it on...

 

 

He ended up getting mooned by a pair of round, big but shapely chocolate asscheeks.

 

He blinked before his initial movement to turn the lights off finished itself, leaving him in rather dark conditions with someone exposing a thick set of juicy dark skinned asscheeks.

"Ah, honey. You're awake. "

 

 

Iseul blinked again as he heard the motion of clothes being pulled up.

"... Fel-Ma' ? What the heck are you doing here? "

"No need to heck me young man. "

 

Well, there was. Not only did he just see her ass, but even in his grogged state of mind something about a woman having her pants halfway off while standing in the restroom appeared a little out of the ordinary.

 

Felicia Amaranth was his mother's second spouse and first wife.  She was a woman of black ethnicity, his mother's age having recently turned 42 years old, but much taller and more imposing than anyone in his family. At 6 feet and 1 inch of height, she was in the awkward position of still having to look down at her stepchildren when speaking to them and he was in the awkward position of often having her prominent breasts close to his line of sight.

 

 

Felicia was not only imposing because she was tall; she had a fairly robust and juicy body, with prominent hips, thighs, and buttocks, and breasts a fair bit bigger than his mother. Iseul didn't know much about how to measure bras and cup sizes, especially between women of different build overall, but he'd be damned if the imposing black woman didn't have at least a D cup.

 

 

Felicia wasn't, however, anyone new in his life. When he was only eleven years old, her mother was the driver in the car accident in which his father has died. The whole situation was very odd, and the process determining the lawful penalty for her mother's involvement really dragged out. Enough so that in the meantime, Katsumi Yang became Katsumi Amaranth-Yang by marrying Felicia. When his mother inevitably went to prison, for a lenient period of time thankfully, they weren't staying with their extended family nor were they assigned surrogates. They were simply allowed to be taken in and formally adopted by their mother's new spouse, changing their surnames legally to Amaranth-Yang as well.

 

He never learned nor asked why his mother kept their father's surname in her new double-barreled one, nor did he ask too many questions about how such a difficult legal process managed to be completed in a relatively short time. Fact was, from the age of twelve, for several years, Felicia was in the role of his parent and sole provider, taking care of him and his sister.

 

She never raised a hand at him and he couldn't remember a single instance of her yelling at him, and only very few of her yelling at his older sister. She seemed for all intents and purposes to be tender with her step-children and desiring to bond with them, which succeeded partially in Roxanne's case and almost completely in Iseul's case.

 

Almost - because even without yelling or resorting to physical force, something about his stepmother was imposing and authoritative, and he found it hard to actually go against her in many ways, except occasionally for his sister's sake. He distinctly remembered a look of surprise, then cold anger flashing over Felicia's face at those times, quickly changed for something that resembled a measure of respectful understanding. After a short while of quiet treatment she tended to go back to normal after those few occasions.

 

But they were still as well put together and almost happy as a weird family like that could be. Months before his mother was released, the then mid-teenage Iseul finally begun calling Felicia 'mom' and 'mother'. That had to be cut short with his actual mother's presence, so he simply gave her a nickname. Felicia-Mama. Fel-Ma'.

 

"I'm decent now, honey, you can turn the light on. "

"Wha...t are you doing here in the hotel?"

" Aww, finally going through teenage rebellion stage? Questioning your own mother on where she stays and whatnot?"

"No, I just... I mean... "

"They hired an escort for you, Iseul. That means this is a room reserved for TWO people. That means it has TWO keys, in this hotel at least. I told your mom I will stay behind to make sure your friends don't get any other brave ideas and because maybe you will need to talk. Also I didn't want you to feel too alone in getting punished. "

 

 

Iseul turned the light on. Felicia was standing there in her jeans and short top, covered with a jacket, smiling at him in a notably more inquisitive and confident way than her normal, more motherly smiles.

"You know it wasn't my idea. There's no need for us to have any embarrassing talks. "

"Actually there would be a need for us to have a talk soon regardless of this situation. I guess it is just lucky an opportunity arose so soon, just after your birthday. "

" But... Why? I mean... You punish me and you stay behind to chat because you were going to have such a chat with me anyway?"

"Don't question your mother so much, honey. You're a teenage boy. You just turned 18. Your friends hired you an escort to spend the night with. You might've not had the idea, but you sure didn't seem to protest against it. You were ready to sleep with that stranger of a woman, give your virginity to her. I'm a little disappointed in you. I would be a lot more disappointed if I didn't understand you more than Katsumi does. You are at that age, your sex drive has been sky high for a while. Freebie sex? You couldn't help yourself. "

"Th... There's nothing wrong with me wanting to not be a virgin anymore! Even if I was to start dating girls my age would laugh if they learned, and ones who wouldn't would endlessly postpone sex with someone who has no experience!"

"Honey, I know girls your age are DUMB, but sex is meant to be a special experience, especially the first time, not just something you toss around willy-nilly. You should've just... Talked to me about your doubts. Or your sister. Or even your mother. "

"And how that would've helped or changed the fact that the longer I stay a virgin the more repelling power that status has on girls?"

"Oh, trust me honey, I bet your mother would have no good answer, and I have no idea if your sister would, but if you talked to me we would definitely come up with a solution. "

 

That sounded very weird, even for how close they were for a step-parent and stepchild.

"What?"

"Don't worry, honey. We'll talk about it just a bit later. Now sit down. I was gonna pee, but this is more important. I have some important news for you so just sit that cute butt on the edge of the hot tub and mama will sit on the toilet here. Are you awake enough to understand and remember what we're talking about, honey?"

"I'm... Definitely shaken awake enough now, Fel-Ma'. "

"Honey, you do realize there is no need for that nickname when we're alone? It's for no one to get confused, right? When we are alone you can just call me Mommy. Or whatever you are comfortaboe calling your mother. "

"Uh... It... Might be hard to switch now."

"That's okay, honey. Bit by bit. Go ahead. Call me 'mama'. It's in the nickname anyway, just shortened. "

"... Mama. "

"Less hesitation honey. Just let it roll off your tongue. "

"Mama. "

"Thank you, sweetie. Come here, let me hug you. I'm sure you got stressed by everyone being so angry with you because of that whole escort thing. "

 

He was confused about this sudden insistence and bout of affection, but he didn't want to annoy her now that she seemed to go softer on him. He wrapped his arms aroud her supportive, but not pudgy waist and hugged her close. She let her hands roam around for a moment, touching his shoulders and all the way down to his lower back, but stopping short of his actual buttocks.

 

This was an unusual hug. She never seemed to put so much pressure with her breasts against him in the past. Nor did she seem to move around as much. And when she went for the kiss on the cheek, he could swear she sniffed his hair for a moment.

 

"My cute boy, all grown up. Not even a big boy, you're changing into a young man right in front of Mama Felicia's eyes. Gosh. It wasn't that long, was it? I am so happy we all got to be a family on this special day. "

"M... Mom? Is something wrong?"

"No  baby. Everything is okay, Mom is just... Happy and antsy about stuff she wants to talk about. "

 

They parted from their hug. She stroked his hand gently.

"First things first, Iseul. You are going to be someone's big brother. Your mom is expecting a baby. "

"... Huh?"

"We're a bit advanced in age, so I was thinking it might soon not be possible, but turns out we made it just in time. Your mom is pregnant. "

"I... Don't know what to say. You mean... You mean Katsumi, though, right? My biological mom?"

 

She gave him a sad little smile before seemingly thinking about something and then doing a playful chuckle.

" Yes. Her. I bet you have a question right now, don't you?"

"W... Well... I guess it isn't really my business how it happened. "

"It is, baby, it's very important. "

" ... How did she get pregnant?"

"You are a smart boy, Iseul. There is only a small number of ways. "

" Well... It could be in vitro, or... Maybe you opened your relationship?"

"Mhm, those are two. Can you think of any more, baby?."

"W... Well. Science is advanced and all. But if it is neither of those two, it would either have to be a parthenogenesis experiment or... Uh. Or you would have to be a pre-op transsexual. I... I am just listing poss..."

 

 

Felicia cutely clapped her hands together and beamed him a smile, prompting him to shut up.

"That's my baby boy! You're so smart, I knew you could figure it out, baby. That is correct honey. Your Mama Felicia sired a child on your biological mom. This means it will be our first, and probably only, biological offspring together. However, as they said... Blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb. I don't want you to think I love you any less or that you are anything less than MY sweet, sweet lovely young man of a son than you were before this. "

"W... Wait mom. Please slow down. I, uh. You're the biological father. "

"Sire, honey. Or conceiver. I am a woman. So not 'father'. Men are fathers. You'll probably be a good one someday. You're not jealous mommy got to impregnate someone before you did, are you honey? Boys these days sometimes feel emasculated by the oddest things." 

"But.. Is it.. I mean you made that baby by... "

"Sex, honey. I fucked Katsumi and knocked her up. As you said. "

"Then you're... A transwoman.  Translesbian." 

"Gods, Iseul, no! I am practically an obligatory bisexual, polyamorous pre-op transwoman. And you are now adult enough for us to have this talk. "

" I'm sorry, I didn't want to assume. I never... Would've guessed you were trans. "

"I'll take that as a compliment, even though honestly by this day and age it should not be. And it is okay, honey. I am a woman. The trans part doesn't matter. I know you had a slightly easier time thinking of me as a woman because I am your stepmom and not your biological mom, or someone who raised you all your life. "

" I... Mean... You do look like, well. You're curvier than Mom. Is what I am saying. "

"I know this is new to you and you are trying not to offend me, but I can see there is a question you feel like you need to ask. "

"' Obligatory' bisexual? Polyamorous?"

"I  am really happy you took notice of that. You see, baby, I have been loyal to your mother all throughout our marriage. Even though it was EXTREMELY difficult for me, I didn't want to make or repeat any terrible mistakes. I wanted to do it right and set up an example. So i never had sex with anyone but Katsumi for over six years. But now you are an adult, honey, both you and your sister, so there is no need to be so strict in setting up an example anymore. Which is why we needed this talk."

 

 

Iseul could hardly believe it. Not only was Felicia, whose juicy, smooth and feminine ass he just saw, admitting to having a penis despite being a woman through and through, and to impregnating his mother at the last opportunity before the onset of menopause started making it impossible...

 

If he got her right she was essentially talking him through her suggesting she was going to make the relationship open and start fucking men. Or perhaps she was seeking his permission.

" I... Don't think this is any of my business, Ma... You and mom's relationship can be whatever you deem..." 

"Of course it is your business, honey. My brother, you see, he is in the chem and pharma business. Helped me with transitioning well, a lot, in fact. We used to joke I am like a carbon atom. Need to have four separate bonds to be stable and complete. Fun fact, however, carbon atoms don't need to have all these bonds to separate atoms. In organic compounds, two or three bonds can be made with a carbon atom, and in other compounds with a nitrogen, too. Maybe that is how people become couples. They bond to one another more, then spread love out to their children rather than make it sexual with other people. Fill it up with hydrogens so to speak, because double and triple bonds are usually less stable being kept as such. Mama has spent a really long time with Katsumi as her other carbon and with you as my children, but I really can't do it much longer honey. I need variety. I was so sexually frustrated because of that. I fucked your mom so much she got knocked up. She also has trouble walking sometimes, and she gets fucked so silly she can't bear it. She's moving from being hooked on sex with me to being broken in by me, honey. I can tell. If I keep your mother as my only sexual outlet, I'll be miserable, and she will stop being functional. She'll just go back to being a cocksl..."

" Mom, fine, fine, stop! Stop, okay? You can't expect me to not feel awkward listening to this, or you talking about having sex with men! But you are right, I am an adult, so, you don't have to hold back for my sake. If mother is fine with it or needs a break, fine, it is none of my business, just please don't make obvious or shove it in our fa... "

" Baby, calm down. No, honey, you don't understand what I am getting at. Mama needs a man, yes. But why would I waste time looking for a stranger when I have a young man I already feel strongly about right here?"

 

 

With that she stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and chest. She shamelessly leaned into him, pushing her chest out towards his face an neck.

"You're joking. "

"I will now. Mama wants you to be her nitrogen, baby. There. Last nerdy comparison out of my brother's mouth. "

"N.. That's fucked up, Mom! Come on!"

 

He tried to move back, but then he realized she gripped him tighter. Tight enough it hurt a little.

 

Felicia never physically caused him pain on purpose before that day.

" Let me get this straight, Iseul. You were going to bring a WHORE in here. Fuck her. Have your first time ever with a glorified prostitute. But I am worse than that? After raising you alone for three years and with your mom for another three, I am less of a suitable woman for you than some skank your friends paid for it? "

"Th.. It's... It's weird! Your my mother! Stepmother, but still, those are different things. It's weird! Wrong!"

"You're eighteen. You don't know what's wrong. It's because of my dick, isn't it? You're like all those dumb jocks, thinking it somehow makes them gay? Well it doesn't. Even if it did. You don't know shit about your sexuality yet. You like tits and ass, yes. So does every BISEXUAL guy. You never looked at boys that way because you were not taught to. And if you don't like them that way it is still fine, because I am not a MAN. I didn't raise a transphobe, did I?"

" Mom, no, god no! I admit I think it might be weird to do it for the first time with a girl and her not having or letting me do her in the pussy, but I completely see you as a woman! Any person who put so much effort into being one deserves to be recognized as such! It's just, I love you. But, you're my mom, and sexual and romantic love is diff.. "

"Shh. No. I don't see it that way. Any love can be sexual if nurtured right. And I love you. You'd be better for me than those weird strangers. You're young, have the energy to keep up. No bad habits. Everything to learn. And I have everything to teach you, honey. I could make your first time really special. I have a hole you can stick it in, too, you know? And I know how to use that place, and how to help you get used to it and last longer. I could really help nurture you into a great man and lover, for me and any other woman lucky to have you, trans or not. You didn't think I was only thinking about breaking you with my dick like I did with your mother, did you?"

"You're my mom! Mom! You just told me to call you that!

"To remind you that I am that. And a woman. You should be a good boy for your Mama. And let me teach you. Nurture you as I did so far. Only as an adult. You're eighteen now, Iseul. Every civilized western country  agrees you are ready to have sex at eighteen". 

 

 

She held his chin and forced him to keep eye contact.

 

Felicia's eyes were an amber-like brown, except a heterochromatic area in her left eye. That one was green, the exact same green as his own and Roxanne's eyes. She used to love joking they had it from her, were her kids. They really were in many ways, particularly him, until now. Now that entire bond was put in jeopardy by how insistent she was.

"I told you that doesn't matter, honey. First man I fucked when I outgrew my first nontraining bra and bought a B cup one was my brother. My first white boy was my youngest uncle. I fucked his son and wife, my own blood related aunt, years later, too, when I was just getting to know your mother. But my brother is not like me. He's a one woman man and he has a family now. He can't fill that spot for me. But you are free, whether you are polyamorous or not. You don't have a girlfriend. You let your friends hire you an escort. You could bring yourself to have casual sex, to fuck her. I tried to be a good mother for you. I wanted to be a special woman for you. Stop coming up with excuses. Or I will be cross with you. If you don't love me just say it. "

"Mom, it wasn't even my idea! Stop holding that against me!"

"I don't hold the idea against you. Only what you were gonna do. I would stand aside or at least not be cross with you if you tried with a girlfriend. Or fucked a girl you met and decided you wanna date her. If you got drunk and screwed damn Roxanne I wouldn't be angry with you. Gods know you two are close enough you should be sixty nining for stress relief every weekeend. But the way you are acting, my efforts at being a good mom and a woman are worth less to you than a whore's pussy. A tits and ass you don't even know the look off. That is pissing me off, honey. That is not how I tried to raise you. "

 

 

He was against a wall. Metaphorically and almost physically as well. He didn't know what to do, and she was making sure to completely obliterate his personal space even as she scolded him.

 

It was the first time ever he felt another person was making an argument that he owed them, or worse yet, that they had a RIGHT to him, that he belonged to them, and he had no way of countering it without coming across as an insensitive asshole or hurting someone important to him

 

Worse yet, he trusted Felicia. He didn't think she was raising him just to be a boytoy to his 'shemale' stepmom.

 

He hated crying, but tears welled up in his eyes.

"I... I don't wanna offend you. I never thought it was a contest or a comparison, okay? It was dumb and wrong and insensitive, I admit, but I never thought of anyone close to me like that, much less that any of you were interested in me in any such way! I never had sex, and you are right, I am confused. I don't know what I like, what is right and what is wrong! Living with three women I felt odd even about watching porn! Please, Felicia, this is all confusing to me! It's all too new and sudden. D... Don't try to..  i don't know... To convince me forcibly like this, I... "

"Iseul. You do not ask your mother for something by using her NAME. That is not appropriate. It means you are pushing me away for trying to keep you on the right path. For how I raised you. "

"I... Please, Mama, I... "

 

She finally smiled. With that same warm, caring look in her eyes that he knew.

"Shh... It's okay, honey..It's fine. I'm here. Come to Mama, sweetie. "

 

 

She wrapped her arns around him. It was a little more than a motherly hug. She pressed his face in her breasts, one palm gently rubbing his head, the other was on the small of his back. Her fingers sometimes extended to touch his asscheek, but it wasn't too intrusive.

"I am so sorry, baby. I shouldn't be so harsh on you. You have hormones and you have been holding back a lot for the sake of people around you too. I'm really sorry. Mommy is just so frustrated, you know? And she loves you so, so much. I really do, Iseul, I swear. I wouldn't be so into you if I didn't. You're my special young man, and for Mommy that means she has such an easier time wanting you. I got so impatient. I shouldn't. I'm the adult here. Mommy just has grown really needy having you so close by recently but only being able to do it with one woman. But you're super important to me, honey. I would never want to mess you up or hurt you. I promise if you are uncomfortable with it or dislike it, Mommy will stop, okay? I won't do stuff you dislike if you try and learn you dislike it. If it really makes you feel bad, I will stop altogether. I just want to have a fair chance, okay, baby? You were going to give any girl friends you met a fair chance, and even that whore. You can give Mommy a fair chance, can't you baby?"

 

 

He could finally feel it. Through her skirt, her loins stirred mildly from  having him so up close. She wasn't lying about being into him, and she apparently had quite the size judging from just a softer state.

 

She was doing it again. Establishing authority, then showering with love and affection, being soothing and comforting. This was the reason he could never stand up to her for his own sake, only for his sister's. She was the house matron, his mother, clearly above his biological mom in terms of status in their family home, and clearly expecting and deserving just as much love. And that meant he should be good and obedient and do what she asked of him.

" You... Promise you won't try to force or coerce me?"

"I promise, baby. Everything you try and hate or even just dislike is off the table. All it takes is a fair try. Even this as a whole, you can break as long is it's after a fair try. Mommy loves you. I really care about your comfort. I just want you SO, so much. Precisely because you are so special to me, honey. And even if you like it, if you find someone and learn you can't be a two or three women man, mommy will let you go if she needs to. "

"Then it's okay... We can try... Stuff... "

 

She pressed his head lovingly into her tits. He was buried in softness enough to make his loins stir. For the first time he felt something more firm inside, confirming his suspicions.

 

Felicia did have implants, but somehow she had as much natural breast tissue as a cis woman of decent size. They might've been mostly for the shape and form. He wouldn't be surprised if Felicia was as busty or even slightly more as his 'mid-of-the-way in everything, classically attractive' mom with her C cups, even without them, and she was definitely bigger with the little additions.

"I am so happy to hear that baby. You have no idea how much I need this, how much I would rather have you than almost any other man, honey. You're making mommy so, so happy. Could you... Take your pants and underwear off for me? Let Mommy see and touch you? I promise not to go for anything you don't want to, it's just. I had to be so careful with nudity because I am trans and your stepmother. I just want us to see one another's bodies and get to touch what we like. "

"Here? Now?"

"Mhm. We both went here for something that would need taking pants off, didn't we?"

"I... Guess...  "

 

 

It now made sense why Felicia was standing up with her ass exposed and her pants halfway down.

 

 

Iseul still had some reservations, but Felicia already took her jacket off, then leaned in to helo him with his pants. And then crouched in front of him to watch him take off his underwear, and observe the way his cock flopped out. The close inspection actually caused him to slow down, until his black stepmom looked up at him with a pout. Then he finally took them off. He pondered covering himself but decided it was pointless.

 

Felicia couldn't help licking her lips and staring intensely at the young man's cock in front of her. It wasn't quite as engorged as when she buried him in her tits, but it still maintained a level of being maybe quarter-erect.

"Oh gosh, baby! You keep your patch and balls so nicely trimmed, and your cock looks so smooth and tasty! It makes mommy want to put it in her mouth, and I am not even the big cocksucker type~ Though, many T-girls are just plain old the best at sucking cocks... It's so gentlemanly of you to keep it so well groomed even if you're not getting lucky just yet. "

"Uh, thanks. I don't have much pubic hair, so taking care of it is probably less time consuming than you're imagining. "

"Doesn't matter, honey. I am still so happy you let me have a look at it. Can we get it hard? "

"I, uh... Sure. Sure. "

"Mommy will take her tits out now. Maybe that will help. "

 

Felicia did as she said she would, standing up to start pulling her top off, then unclasping her bra and dropping it next to the sink.

 

Her chocolate breasts were definitely a thing of beauty. They looked almost completely natural, save for being a bit too perky and round for that size; one could be excused for thinking there was nothing fake about them at all. Felicia went as far as to wiggle her chest at her stepson, then moved closer to him, gently guiding his hands to her chest so he coukd start fondling it. That he did, slowly cupping and fondling them in his palms, rubbing along the nipples with his thumb. She had a piercing on her right nipple, but the left breast was completely natural and intouched, with only a tiny scar underneath suggesting anyone but Mother Nature ever messed with it. With as gentle and tender squeezes and cuppings as Iseul was giving, the tits very much FELT natural, too, prompting his cock to throb and stiffen, though not get fully hard just yet.

"You're being so gentle with them. I raised such a considerate boy."

"I... Really like them. There's not much, uh... The implants are really small, aren't they?"

"Mhm! I mostly wanted the right shape and size for my frame. It took a lot of care and hard work, but most of my beasts is my own tissue. I still wish I could've gotten where I am fully naturally, but nobody is THAT lucky with hormone treatment, I think. Can mommy touch your dick, honey? I wanna get it even harder. "

" S...sure. "

 

 

Felicia didn't need to be told twice. She lowered her palm to the tip of his dick and expertly massaged him, with a twirl to her wrist abd a gentle rub of his uncircimcised head, until he got rigid and throbbing from her short but expert handjob and the sight and sensation of her breasts bared for him.

"Oh my Gosh, Iseul! It's beautiful! That's such a great size, baby, Mommy loves it! Your dick looks so amazing any regular girl would get wet from thinking she could get to have it!"

 

 

 

Iseul blushed a little while his stepmother stroked and admired his cock.

" I... Didn't measure it in years. "

"Mommy can tell how big it is, honey. Eight and one fourth of an inch. Mommy saw two dicks almost exactly that size in the past, and they were my absolute favorites, baby. I am so glad you're in the same range... But you're still growing honey. Who knows. In a few years, we may need to be sending you after size queens... "

"Will I regret if I ask whose cocks were those?"

"Why. My brother's and my white uncle's, of course. So i had a black cock at eight and a quarter. A white one, and now if you let Mommy have your dick sometime, I'll have a half-asian one, too. "

"Is... Race important?"

"Only a little, baby. Purebred black boys in Africa tend to be half an inch to an inch longer than Caucasians on average, but that is just average, and in many countries ethnicities are mixed to an extent now. Mommy would tell you that whole BBC myth is pure silliness made for fetishism, but you might not believe if when she shows you hers. "

" S... So you're bigger?"

" Of course I am bigger, honey... It takes a really big cock to rein in and break a selfish woman like your mother Katsumi. But you shouldn't worry about that, sweetheart. Mommy absolutely loves your dick. As will most girls but the tightest scaredy-cats and the most worn out size queens you might come across. And I don't get as hard as you easily anymore, either." 

"Do you... Want to show me now?"

"Would you like to see Mommy's cock and her big chocolate ass again, sweetie?"

" I, uh... "

" So bashful. We need to work on your ability to relax during sex, or go with the flow of silly banter and dirty talk. "

 

 

She spun around and quickly took her pants halfway off, along with her underwear. Her thick sizeable asscheeks wobbled when she did that. Her hips were wide enough to support her big juicy ass, and the combination of those again made it feel like there was no way she wasn't born a genetic and physical woman. But he felt her groin stir a little earlier, and she had no reason to lie to him.

 

When she turned around she placed a hand on her hip, shamelessly accentuating both the curves of her body and showing her cock right there out in the open. It was covered in a rather dark brown tone of skin, even more so than the rest of her body because of the extra blood flow around this region.

 

 

She didn't lie about her size, either. He could tell. He didn't watch a lot of porn, but Felicia's balls seemed bigger and plumper than any he has ever seen. Her cock was much in the same state as his own was when he bared it, stirred a little and twitching but not even semi erect quite yet. And yet the thick member, even drooped down like that, was easily a match for his completely hard dick. Iseul gulped thinking about how big his stepmother could get if she was to develop a full, completely rigid erection. She probably would have no trouble outgrowing him a full inch or more even with boners that were not quite full or as painfully stiff as he was right now.

"What do you think, baby?"

"I... I don't really know. "

" Do you like Mama's lower body? Her big ass and dark, swollen, impressive cock?"

"I... I like your ass. Your cock looks very.. . Erotic, too. In a lot of ways. I don't know if I like it yet, Mom. But it doesn't bother me. Not in a turn off kind of way at least... I'm still hard and all. "

" I'm glad to hear that, baby. I'm happy you're getting to be more honest, too. Mommy will give you plenty of chances to see if you like her cock, but I won't force it on you if you don't. Mommy has a feeling you might like it, though. It's like I really raised you to be a good boy for Mommy, a good young man for me to really enjoy spending time with. Do you like being naked here like that with me?"

"It's... New. And exhilarating. I think I like it. "

"I'm glad to hear that, baby. I am so happy I didn't leave you to be spending time with that prostitute. And that you like Mama's ass and tits, and don't mind my cock. We can work on all of that. Truth is, honey, mama's ass is going to really like you, too. You have such an attractive, boyish face, mama really fantasized a lot about feeling it with my breasts and asscheeks. To rub myself over it. And Mommy would love to have your cock inside her as soon as you are ready to do that, too. Would you like to play a little, honey? Mama is getting really horny, and I would like to teach you how to get a girl ready for sex. "

 

 

Iseul hesitated for a moment. On one hand, she technically promised to slow down. But, only partially erect or not, it was completely evident from Felicia's behavior how horny she was and how impatient she was getting at the perspective of having her first male partner in years. If he was to refuse, she'd surely be more than a little antsy next time, and might act a little differently to him overall. Technically, as long as he thought of it as a lesson, he believed he could overcome the emotional awkwardness on his side, for that one time, so he would earn the time to process just what exactly he got himself into. But there was one question lurking on his mind and stopping him

 

" I know you said you were holding back for the sake of us more than just the marriage oath, and that you will really go for an open relationship regardless now that we are adults, but... This isn't unfair to Mom, is it? "

" Oh, my just lovely young man. Of course it isn't. One thing I can promise you is that Katsumi definitely shouldn't be expecting my undivided loyalty and attention just because we're married. And like I told you she clearly needs a break too. "

" ... Will it help with your frustrations too if you teach me?"

" Of course, baby! You'd have to be terrible at it for it to not help at all. And somehow I doubt you'll be anything short of talented at it. "

"Then help me learn how to get a girl ready, Mama. "

"Sure thing! Let's grab a shower, draw a small bath and get to it!"

 

 

Felicia's preparations did not take long at all. She put enough water in the tub for it to reach about a third of the way along their calves when he sat at the edge of it and she stood in it and pressed her hands against the wall. She then turned the shower on and sprinkled it along her asscheeks, leaving them moister and shinier than before, and proceeded to lean down a little and dig her hands into her big half-moons. She spread them out and revealed what was between them, the back of her sac almost pulsating with anticipation while she showed off her asshole to her son.

 

She was definitely not a virgin there; the hole was clean and well cared for, and seemed rather tight, but showed signs of use and eagerly puckered up at being so exposed, as if expecting immediate touch of some sort.

 

"Can you see Mommy' hole, baby?"

"Yes. It's... I think it looks really sexy, Mom. "

"Glad to hear that, honey. Mommy hoped you'd like her hole and her big ass. There's so many things we can do with them. But, does it look TASTY, honey? Do you think you could put your lips ans mouth on it?"

"I... Never thought about doing that. But... For someone special to make them ready or help them feel good, yeah. I could kiss a butt looking like that if I cared about the owner as much as I care about you, Mama. "

"That's really sweet, Iseul. See, cis-girls get wet when it comes to the pussy, but they don't always moisten up enough on their own. For us trans-girls it's even more difficult. So it's great when a gentleman is willing to help out. Saliva is not the BEST lube because it lasts only a bit, but it works, and together with precum and pussy juice definitely makes for the most sensual and sexy lube. Which is why if you want to be a really good lover, Mommy thinks dexterous fingers and knowledge of lubricants, or a good eager mouth and tongue and oral skills are as important as being skilled with your dick and well matched with your partner bodily wise. Mommy always makes sure to show her appreciation for people with those skills, even if she sucks and licks less than she gets sucked and licked. So I would like you to put your face between my asscheeks and try kissing, licking and prodding my hole, son. Don't worry, I made sure to be ready, it's almost completely clean inside out. And that shower blast should've taken care of what little sweat might've been there mostly, though some people like that at least. "

"I don't know, mama... "

"Hmm? Something wrong, honey?"

"Your ass is really big, and I've never done that. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get to it right or not get suffocated..."

"Aww, cutiepie. Don't worry about a thing. Mommy is REALLY good with her ass, that included. I'll make sure you are not in any trouble baby, and that you have fun with your face in there. Worst Mommy would ever do to you is leave you horny and light headed when your face is inbetween Mommy's asscheeks. "

 

 

 

She reached back and placed a hand on the top of his head. She arched her back and pulled him along. Right against her asscheek, gently dragging his face against it. He instinctively puckered up and kissed her asscheek, earning a purr from her. Despite her words, the wetness covering her ass still seemed to have a hint of sweat, but he didn't mind that. She happily got him to kiss her other cheek and didn't even bother spreading her asscheeks with her palms again before guiding her stepson's face between them.

 

"Don't worry and just let yourself be guided by Mommy and her big rump. Your trust Mommy, don't you? And you really like Mommy's big wet dark skinned ass, I can tell. Aww yeah, keep kissing your way up, right up Mommy's asscrack baby. "

 

 

He ended up kissing the back of her testicles, much to his surprise, while she guided him up the valley between her cheeks, which is what caused her approving words and half-moan. Before long, he was at her puckered donut of a butthole, and it was excitedly twitching against his lips as if trying to kiss him back.

"That's the spot, baby... Stick your tongue out... "

 

 

Iseul reasoned he was already literally kissing her ass, so he might as well go all the way, and begun to lap and slide his tongue right on top of Felicia's orifice, cleaning out the sweat that remained trapped in there because of her asscheeks denying water from the shower much entry to her buttcrack's deepest spots. She moaned as he did that and gently pushed back into his face, denying him the rest of his field of vision and rubbing her cheeks off of the ones on her son's face. His tongue-cleaning duty continued to tantalize his mother's most intimate place until Iseul's lips came together and sucked right down at the ring of her pucker, swallowing the last of sweat and water that clung to her asshole and exchanging it for saliva.

 

He felt her pat his head in appreciation. He heard her try to speak, then giggle when she realized he actually buried himself so deep she might need to speak louder ot make sure her cheeks are not muffling his ears.

 

So she leaned a little more forwards and spread her asshole, returning his senses to him except taste, which was now completely taken over by the tastes of her skin and sweat.

" Baby you are a total natural at this. If every boy at eighteen licked like you, people would need a lot less lube. But, that's just the outside honey. Try prodding Mommy's ass with your tongue and going in, like you are trying to dig deep inside for a taste or need to fuck Mommy but only brought your tongue. "

 

 

He nodded, catching his breath and then trying to push in. He was surprised to meet resistance; so far it felt like Felicia's butthole eagerly responded to any touch or just being seen, but actually going inside showed the luxurious and experienced hole had a fair amount of tightness left. It squeezed on his tongue when he finally slid it inside, and he pushed deeper to stat gently swirling the moist muscle around. It was hotter inside and the taste was more fleshy than her skin, with an extremely slight hint of bitterness. She didn't lie about being clean inside; burying his tongue in there was actually surprisingly exciting, and Iseul felt his dick twitch when his black stepmother gently pushed her cheeks back together against his face, his tongue buried in

"You're such a good boy, honey... - He felt her move her hand to the front, starting to stroke herself off. - You're eating Mommy's ass so well. God, I can't believe I'm using my ass for my first french kiss with you. Mommy is sorry, baby, she really couldn't wait, but you're SUCH a good pupil!."

 

 

Felicia moaned while stroking her cock, now engorged to a drooping but functional erection. She rarely got rigid without viagra, but she was sure it would happen with her son soon. As she was, her squishy boner reached nine and a half inches of length, already noticeably bigger than her son's at full size. She was feeling immense pleasure and excitement, loving the sensation of his face against her ass and his tongue stretching, playing with and pleasuring her. It felt like he was really a natural at this, and if his talent for sucking cock was anywhere near what his tongue reaching into her for a mix of slow, sensous lapping and eager trashing inside of her was making her experience, she'd likely get hooked on the boy's mouth early into his studies.

 

She let her cheeks clap back together on his face.

"Mommy's going to help you really get in there now, okay, honey? Just trust me and calm down, this is going to be way easier if you relax and don't panic."

 

 As she spoke, she made her ass squeeze and unsqueeze around his tongue, showing its flexibility, responsiveness and control, promising extraordinary sensations for his cock whenever the boy was ready for it and whenever he earned the right to go inside by making her ass feel as well serviced and prepared as he was doing now. She backed up into his face and made his neck arch ever so slightly, forcing his tongue in until he was buried as deep as he could go, lips against that undulating hole while it squeezed on every piece of tongue he could actually stick out of his open mouth. She begun shaking her ass and helping him rub the inside of her vigorously whole stroking her cock loudly, and they stayed like that for a while until his tongue popped out of her, starting to slide across her cheeks and her puckered hole as she continued gently battering her son's face with her big cheeks.

 

 

Eventually she knew it would be too much, so she reached back to pet his head and pull them apart, gently raising her hips and stepping on her tiptoes to smack her huge heavy balls on her son's lips and light headed face.

"Yeah baby, just like that, Mommy's ass LOVES your face honey, I am so happy I got to be the first girl you do it with. I know teenage boys like you ALWAYS have one thing fairly well practiced and that's jerking off a cock, baby, you want to give Mommy a hand with her big black cock? Want to help Mommy stroke while you toss her salad?"

 

He couldn't fully answer with her balls in his face, so he slowly moved up and started breathing air less tinted with her scent. What she did was arousing in one way but he was aware she was also mocking him a little by making him defenseless and hard with her huge ass and teasing him about having hesitations when it came to putting his dick in there.

" I wanna help you feel good, Mommy... I just need a breather for a moment..."

"I know, son. Just calm yourself down and smooch Mommy's asscheeks. You can rub my balls before you give me a reach-around. "

 

Iseul gently started kissing his mother's big cheeks and cradled her huge nutsack. It was heavy and actually made his palm feel a little overwhelmed. But with the big ass above it it felt proportionate, in fact in this position Felicia's asscheeks were definitely seeming more imposing and impressive compared to the average. He massaged her testicles before reaching to the front to try grabbing her squishy but erect, slightly down-hanging dick. It was huge; he could already tell she was bigger than him by at least an inch, and slightly thicker, too, but he was still more than wilking to start jerking her off at this point.

"Mom? "  He asked, kissing her asscheek, then lightly the back of her balls, then her other cheek, which she seemed to really like.  "Would you say you are a dominant person in bed?"

"Oh, sweetie. Definitely. I like a romp where no one cares about who's in charge just fine with the right chemistry, and I only have a firm hand for some partners, but I never really submit to anyone and I love being the one cherished and giving out lovely treats after. It's why I need you to be a good boy for mommy and not go against what I say unless it makes you really uncomfortable, okay, honey? Mommy really wants to stay gentle with you and give you lots of treats. "

"I don't know if I like roles or being in a dominant, submissive, or either position yet, Mom, but I'll try my best. "

"I know you will honey. Are you ready to put your tongue in mommy's ass again?"

 

He nodded, and this time helped her spread her cheeks by using one of his hands. His fingers dug into the soft flesh and for a moment he couldn't help getting excited over the feeling of squeezing her cheeks.

"Hmm, I see my boy likes ass as well as tits. I'm happy, but now's the time to say thank you to Mommy's ass and eat it deep."

 

 

It almost felt more like a command than a request, so he moved in close and sucked on the skin of her pucker before prodding it with his tongue and going in, at the same time jerking her cock off with his free hand, Felicia helping him by gripping the rest of it with her own quite feminine palm and tugging and massaging her shaft.

 

 

It didn't really take long at that point for her to be softly pushing back onto his face and tongue while moaning openly with her stepchild jerking her cock off. Iseul's grip felt so good on her cock, she was ready to accuse him of practicing on someone larger than himself; he had a tight but far from uncomfortable grip that, combined with the tongue shoved into her ass, swirling in it and curling up to rub along the inside of her pucker of an asshole, and with his lips constantly being pressed into that sensitive area, she was really edging close to an orgasm already, especially after being so excited to get her hands on a man after all this time - bonus points for it being someone already close to her, her stepson, no less.

 

"Iseul, honey, I'm coming!"

 

 

Felicia warned him and exclaimed wildly, but he was still fairly surprised at how hot the explosion of semen felt and how much she seemed to pump out directly against the wall. With his tongue at her ass and his face buried in there, he couldn't really see his stepmom paste the wall and give it a thorough repainting, her cum slowly trickling down the wall and even the hot tub, threatening to start tinting the water they had their legs in.

 

There really was a lot, perhaps because of Iseul's tongue finding some sweet spot inside of her, and he was once again mocked for his hesitation about accepting her offer to lose his virginity to her ass when he got to feel first-hand how much her hole quivered around his tongue. He finally couldn't really handle it anymore, his lungs short on air and his tongue feeling exhausted, so he pulled out of his mother's rear end and ended up witnessing the creamy deluge she spurted the wall with.

 

A lot of it seemed watered down and more translucent than proper semen, but higher up the wall he noticed her climactic juices also carried splotches of something very much viscous, almost chunky, mixed in them. Together the whole thing exuded a noticeable smell; it felt like it smelled nothing like when he managed to get an orgasm and leave a scent in the air, the aroma simultaneously just as masculine as his own sex-juices had while simultaneously exuding femininity and eroticism.

 

It felt weird to admit he didn't mind smelling the scent of his stepmother's cum.

 

Felicia took a couple deeper breaths to steady herself, finally pulling away from the wall she so thoroughly repainted and bringing her crotch almost exactly to Iseul's face.

"That was amazing honey... I really needed that. I feel like you might be a natural at this. Mommy feels really spoiled she got to be the first girl you have eaten out. Did you like it, son?"

 

Iseul was frozen for a moment in the face of how shameless his stepmother has been even after all of this. She just spun around and practically showed off her huge, slowly softening piece of dark meat right in his face while it was still leaking with remnants of her wad. He could see the mix of long, stringy, feminine juices with the chunky viscuous dick-slit clinging whiter bits as they dripped down from her tip. He swore some of it fell down on his own boner?

" Honey? I can tell you kept having a big boner all throughout this, but Mommy would feel bad if she just assumed you liked it, do you have to be honest if you did. "

"Ah, yes..yeah. It was a little overwhelming at times, but I had... Fun doing it. And it felt nice helping you feel good. Your butt feels really exciting too. "

"Doesn't it? " She asked, smacking her bottom loud enough so he could hear it. "Can't wait to have you doing even more to it. Now, baby, we'll need to take that piss we have been both holding in, but before, Mommy wondered if you'd be able to do one more thing for her? We'll get to playing with your stiffy right after, Mama promises. "

"What is it, Mom?"

 

Felicia pushed her hips out and rolled her fingers around her ever so slowly softening dick. Even now, it had a full inch of length advantage over his painfully hard erection, and it dripped its goop right down on top of his boner, as if to show off its advantage or draw attention to the fact how hard he was faced with his mother's meat.

"I promised you treats, didn't I, baby? Want to try sucking the remnants out of Mommy's slit so it stays clean? I know you might not see it as super fun yet, which is why I'm asking. But it'd feel really good for me if you cleaned my cock of the last dregs, baby. "

 

She was already leaning in closer as if she expected him to be easy to convince to take it in his mouth.

 

Not a lot of people must've refused her favors  when she was naked.

"Mom, I've never... Done that. And I don't even know if my mouth can... "

"Oh sweetie, it feels all spongy now and I can tell you one thing, you already have a talented mouth. It's just the question of whether you're already all right doing that with Mommy or not."

"I can try?"

"I'd love you to, honey. Open your mouth and stick your tongue out just a little. Then close it around Mama's tip and suckle. "

 

 

She leaned even closer and he did as she requested. Felicia moved her dark, lazily pulsating and drooling fat head right up against her boy's tongue and into his mouth, and he proceeded to close his lips and start sucking, carefully drinking it in and cleaning her out.

 

Technically he still had the option to spit it once he was done. She hasn't suggested the choice, however, and it felt... Like it'd be unnatural.

 

He felt her palm move to his head and start petting him again. He reflexively swallowed, drinking the remnants of her seed.

"That's a good boy. Good boy. Mommy hopes to give you lots of more treats in the future. "

 

Iseul shuddered a little. When she said 'treats' earlier, he expected purely to be reciprocated in some manner, but apparently Felicia was happy to count letting him nurse her spent dick as something to his advantage. Her taste was as unique as her scent. It felt more like a full bouquet of light, tender spices than the usual saltiness. The little dollops of viscous, chunky wad mixed in with her more free-flowing sticky juice added a headier, almost meaty aspect to it.

He didn't expect anyone's semen to taste like this. Felicia held him there for a moment, not insistently, just gently kept him cradled right up to her cock until she was confident she was completely spent. Her cock remained at the nine and a quarter inch mark, never softening any more than that and easily filling his young mouth up even with just a bit more than her tip.

Slowly, she pulled out from between his lips with a pop.

" That feels really good, honey, and Mommy would love to keep you suckling until you got even more of the stuffing, but I need to pee and you have a big boy boner down there that I would feel terrible to ignore for much longer. Come. "

 

 

They exited the bath and she lead him towards the toilet proper. Without asking much about anything, she pulled the seat up and handled his stiff cock, aiming it at the bowl with a loving hand that caused him to shudder from how aroused and sensitive he was feeling at this point.

 

He was hesitant for a moment, but he released the stream of slightly yellow liquid out under her watchful gaze. Before long, she slid right in front of him, pushing his stiff cock between them with her plump asscheeks, and moved his palm down to her own groin, letting him grasp her cock.

 

"I want you to get used to it more, honey, so try holding it for Mommy while she pees. "

 

She reached back and stood up a little. Guiding him to look past her side, pulling his neck against her armpit and his cheek against the side of her boob.

 

He ended up watching the gorgeous black woman with a cock that just happened to be his stepmother take a piss moments after he sucked her off. Her taste and scent still clung to his tongue just as her cock warmed up and relieved itself being held by his hand. He realized if Felicia had less self-control or if she wanted to she could've just released it all over the wall, into their bath, down on his own dick when she stood above him, on his face or even in his mouth earlier. Even know she seemed to be in control of his body, holding his head against her tit by his very neck and having her asscheeks press his own hardness against his stomach. He even felt some of his own drool on his cock's underside now.

 

Felicia flushed the toilet, filled with their combined piss.

"Mommy is so proud of you, honey. You were such a good boy and didn't back down from any request, even when I was pushing your boundaries. But do you understand the problem now, honey?"

"Problem? Uh, I think that.. Maybe if it wasn't you, I would've... This might be considered going too far?"

"That's right honey. Look at how hard and horny you are. If Mommy really, really tried, she could easily seduce you into fucking her ass now. And some girls like me might try and get you this horny to help convince you that taking a dick up the ass and cumming that way doesn't sound so bad compared to blueballs. "

"That sounds... Excessive. "

"Hm? Admit it, honey. Do you REALLY think with a bit more teasing you wouldn't pick any offer of me getting you off at this point? Doing it in my ass, or maybe letting me put it back in your mouth while you got a footjob or a titwank out of me?"

"It's... It's different with you! I wouldn't let just anyone do it!"

"I know, honey, but all it takes is a little misstep. And you would be this horny with someone else. Which is why things like teasing and postponing your pleasure for another's, or allowing yourself to be dominated should only happen with someone you REALLY trust. Believe me honey, I was really tempted to just steal your cherry right now, and I know you would be too horny to complain. But because you were such a good boy and because you still felt confused when we started it, this will wait. Instead we'll work on our bond as parent and child, so you can continue putting this much trust in me.  Come, honey, let's get to bed. "

 

 

 

 

 

It didn't take long for the two of them to indeed end up there. Felicia sat down and instructed Iseul to put his head in her lap. It felt, initially, like yet another show of her simultaneously showing care and coddling him AND establishing some level of authority all at once. But when she allowed him to comfortably rest like that and then proceeded to lightly brush her soft, large breasts against his face, then wrapped her palm around his cock, he couldn't find it in himself to complain.

 

He didn't expect getting a handjob, even such a comfortable and intimate one, to genuinely feel different and better than just masturbating himself. Whether from her own shaft or from past experiences, Felicia definitely knew her way around a cock. Her digits not only slid and stroked around his shaft in your usual, pleasurable way, she also altered the tightness of her grip and often stretched one digit out at the end of her strokes towards either the tip of his cock or his balls, and expertly massaged there.

 

It wasn't the end of it, however, as Felicia's other palm started lightly rubbing and massaging her breast and nipple before squeezing it and bringing a chocolate colored breast to her son's lips. He all too happily opened his mouth and started to tongue and lick at her areola and nipple, which earned a pleasured sigh from her. It was clear he wasn't the only one enjoying the contact he could get that day with her breasts, and that his ebony stepmom would enjoy the presence of someone who appreciated both her ass and her breasts more than he'd expect the moment she revealed she had a cock and managed to impregnate his mother with it. Her palm squeezed down on his own cock as she stared at it in fascination, so much that he shuddered instinctively and a bead of precum appeared on his tip.

 

He couldn't remember ever seeing a look of such lust on a woman's face, and if he did it was never directed at him. She sighed again while audibly jerking his dick off now at a pretty quick pace, still massaging the breast she offered to him with a free palm.

"Try sucking harder, sweetie. Suckle it like when you were cleaning Mommy's cock. No, harder than that. "

 

 

He nodded against the tits hanging over his face and switcher from licking and kissing to audibly sucking on her exposed nipple. Before long, he felt an odd-tasting droplet on his tongue, followed by a slow, small stream of something more, creamy, mild-tasting and oddly familiar. He gasped at the realization and felt her now free palm stroke his head while he continued to suckle, and at the same time she returned to giving him alternating strokes with her palm, intensifying his sensations just as what they were doing kept making him more and more horny.

 

He suddenly realized there was no way he would be getting over this. Cumming now just might be enough to relieve his physical needs, though it did not necessarily have to be, but the lust and horniness accumulated in his head would remain high. It was like his stepmom was playing him all along, even now when he was in the incredibly comfortable position of being nursed and breastfed by her while she expertly stroked his cock. He felt incredibly warm and safe, and close to her, but that just nurtured the desires that appeared in him the moment she hugged him to her chest so tight, or maybe when he saw her big black butt for the first time today. Possibly even before.

 

He felt the flow of milk lessen all too soon.

 

"Mom, you're... You're lactating. "

"Mhm. It's not easy for us to do, but with the right hormonal treatment it is possible, and then you just gotta try and keep it flowing. I hope you'll help me build it up overtime, son. Not only do I want to be able to breastfeed my next child, most of all we gotta make up for lost time. I couldn't do it for you when you were a baby and even if I could later, it would be inappropriate for you as a teenager. But now you are an adult, we can do it as innocently or naughtily as you want and make up for lost time. You don't mind, do you honey?"

"No. I think it'a... Surprisingly sexy. I don't think I can last much longer mom. "

"It's okay sweetie. This is about you now. Keep suckling Mommy's titties and cum just like that, all over my hand. "

 

He nodded and wrapped his lips around her nipple again. Her tit was now glistening and slick around the nipple from his drool and a little bit of her sweat and milk both. He knew there wasn't much left, but he kept sucking out the tiny stream until he felt his cock surrender to Felicia's expert stroking, pumping out a big rope of cum into the air to fall down on them both. Unlike her, his cum as pretty thoroughly white and moderately sticky all over, and he sighed pleasantly right against her nipple when she continued gently milking his climax out of him. She kept at it just a little longer than he normally would, until he shuddered in her lap from temporary oversenstivity and opened his eyes.

 

He was treated to the sight of his stepmother taking her time slurping and licking his sperm off of her fingers, palms, and forearm, gulping it audibly and giving him a warm smile when she saw him staring.

 

"I really missed being able to feel it, and even taste it. You have delicious cum, Iseul. Probably because it's so fresh and young. I'm so glad we managed to do something like this so soon after your birthday. Did you like it?"

"It was really amazing, Mom. I didn't know just being breastfed and having a handjob could be so... Special."

"And the rest? Did you like eating Mama's ass and jerking her off, then cleaning my cock after?"

 

He blushed a little.

" I did. I... Don't know if it is because I am knew to this, or because your body is so sexy and erotic, or because it is something I actually like, but it was really exciting doing everything with you today, mom. "

" You'll have time to figure it out baby. Occasionally people will only agree to certain acts or things with a single person, their exception to the general rule of sorts. You don't mind it if Mommy slowly moves further next time, do you? Heheh, I know I am assuming, but I can already see in your eyes there will be a next time, sweetie. I bet you could go again really soon even nos, but we should go to sleep soon. "

 

Iseul nodded. That night he slept comfortably in his stepmother's embrace, using her body much like a pillow.

 

 

 


End file.
